


Cynara

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to [info]drachenmina for her beta<br/>A/N: You can find a copy of the poem which inspired this here - http://www.cynara.co.uk/poem.htm</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cynara

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [info]drachenmina for her beta  
> A/N: You can find a copy of the poem which inspired this here - http://www.cynara.co.uk/poem.htm

Severus’s hair flops down around his face as he presses kisses onto Lucius’s chest, licking Lucius's nipples before biting gently down on them, knowing always how much force, and how little, to use to give pleasure. Severus has ever known how to give pleasure, in so many ways. Lucius runs his hands over the sinew, muscle and bone of Severus’s back and arse, marvelling as always at the contradiction of the workaday Severus, who looks so pale and unhealthy in his inevitably ill-fitting robes, compared to the strength and beauty of this, his naked lover. Severus’s hair has coarse silver threads running through it, but Lucius loves him no less than he did the awkward, sulky teenager Severus once was. Yes, loves. There has always been love between these two men, always - in all the phases of their lives.

They have been through so much in their time together – things, no doubt, most other partners would see as betrayal. Betrayal of heart, when Severus could not throw off his dreams of Lily. Betrayal of mind, when Lucius agreed to marry advantageously into the rich, powerful Black family. Betrayal of soul, when Severus chose to become a – double? triple? quadrupal? agent, casting his lot with Albus Dumbledore rather than the Dark Lord himself. 

Lucius changes the light fingertip touch and scores his nails down Severus's back. He loves this time, the moment when love turns to lust in the blink of an eye, when everything is lost beneath the needs and desires of their bodies. He feels Severus’s engorged cock pressing against his leg, is aware of his own hitched breathing, the response to what Severus does – has always done – to him. He squirms underneath his lover, shifting position so that the two heavy cocks press against each other. Severus, his lover, imperfectly perfect. 

“Come here, beautiful,” he murmurs, reaching down to grasp both erections together. 

“That you should call me beautiful.” Severus's words are no more than a rumble against Lucius's neck, but Lucius has heard them so many times before.

“To me, you are,” he says, as he always does.

Then the time for words is over; body against body, souls merging as they reach towards their climax. Two men in one moment... and that one moment more magical than magic itself. A pure-blood sacrilege, perhaps, but one Lucius came to terms with many years back. And he can't think, he gives in simply to the sensations surrounding him, to the sweat, to the noise, to the feeling of male skin-against-skin – to Severus. Then the nothing-which-is-everything overtakes him, and he is Lucius no longer, is nothing, nobody, everybody.

afterwards, they lie side by side, touching from shoulder to ankle; and Lucius can hear Severus's heartbeat thrumming as fast as his own, knows that the wonder has been shared once more.

“I have been faithful to you,” Lucius says - so quietly he knows that Severus will not hear him, “in my fashion.”


End file.
